Cyber Team in Akihabara
Anime Network | network_other = AXN Asia Locomotion | first = 4 April 1998 | last = 26 September 1998 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = }} is an anime series created by Tsukasa Kotobuki and Satoru Akahori. Its genre can be best described as being a fusion of the magical girl, mecha and moe anime genres. The television series aired from April 4, 1998 to September 26, 1998 on TBS and ran for 26 episodes. It was released in the United States by ADV Films. A 1-hour featured animation film of the series was subsequently released in Japan entitled Cyber Team in Akihabara: Summer Days of 2011; unlike the series the film was produced by Production I.G. The show has an array of characters, many of whom are named after birds, gods, and real-myth villains. Story The anime starts with the adventures of twelve-year-old junior high school student Hibari Hanakoganei, who, like any girl, lives in Tokyo in the year 2010 and aspires to have a mobile pet of her own, called a "Pata-Pi." During this time, PataPies are trendy and there is a nationwide craze in owning one. Simply buy one, upgrade it with pre-set or custom parts, and show it off to friends and relatives! However, Hibari has no money to buy one and can only admire her best friend, Suzume, as she flamboyantly praises her PataPi, Francesca. Then one evening, as she is walking home, she sees a hill upon which a person is standing beside a tree at the peak and recognises it as the prince (Crane) who has been appearing in her dreams. She runs towards him but he disappears. Then a glowing sphere descends from the sky and lands on her palms. It materialises into a PataPi and she hugs it with all her heart. Thus the adventure of Hibari and Densuke the PataPi begins. However, she is under the watchful eye of a certain shadowy character and is ambushed when she walks home from school. Attacked by strange creatures called Homunculus and confronted by a masked woman (Jun), Hibari finds out that they are after Densuke and strives to protect him. When all fails, Jun calls out a more powerful creature called Cerberus to harm Hibari. Out of extreme sympathy for Densuke, Hibari cries out and suddenly a light descends on Densuke. In moments, he transforms into a woman in an armour suit (Aphrodite), who defeats Cerberus and chases Jun away. Unknown to Hibari, a masked man in black (Takashi aka Shooting Star) stands at the top of a building, observing every moment of what happened. The next few episodes focus on unlocking the Diva within the other PataPies, notably Suzume’s Francesca and Tsugumi’s Tetsurou, with some subtle intervention by Takashi. It also shows how the three girls get along (with disagreements sometimes) and form the Cyber Team in Akihabara, aimed at stopping masked women and their Homunculus from terrorising the city of Akihabara. As the series carry on, a bit of the plot is revealed (with the principal Washuu commenting on hazy stuff at the end of every episode) and the introduction of Kamome and Tsubame (who becomes the unknown enemy to the four girls until much later when she finally helps them). It is also revealed that Washuu is the founder of a celtic organisation called Rosenkreuz (Rose Cross in German) and he himself is Christian Rosenkreuz, hiding under the name of Washuu Ryuugasaki to carry out his agenda. He once worked for the famous alchemist Paracelsus and collaborated with a French man, Cigogne Raspailles, and a young American man, Crane Bahnsteik (Hibari’s White Prince) to invent a device that can grant immortality (Divas). However, due to their secrecy, none of their inventions is revealed to the world. After Crane discovers that inventions made by the world lead to World Wars and the implications of Divas falling into the hands of warmongers, he finally ran off to space in his invented space rocket, together with all the plans on the immortality project. Later on, it is revealed that the transformation of PataPies into Divas is not one-sided: the owner of the PataPi can fuse with the Diva to form a complete Diva. This is only possible for those who are the chosen Anima Mundi (Soul of the World) and possess a pure and undefiled heart. Throughout the series, only Hibari and Tsubame managed to fuse with their Divas, although in the movie, all five girls eventually managed to do so. The fact that Takashi is a clone of Crane, and used by Washuu like a puppet to awaken the sleeping Divas in space (kept in Crane’s space fortress the Primum Mobile), causes Takashi to rebel and find his identity in the world, with the three women Jun, Miyama and Hatoko joining him. Towards the end of the series, Kamome’s grandfather, Shimabukuro Sengakuji (the perverted old man) reveals everything he knows about Rosenkreuz (he once worked for Rosenkreuz), the concept of Divas, which are artificial forms powered by neutrinos, and the principal Washuu who is the mastermind behind the events. Soon after, Washuu discards his pseudo-identity, reverting back to the original Christian Rosenkreuz, and changes the school into a large altar to welcome the descent of the Primum Mobile. He finds out that Crane was the one controlling the events that happened and dies soon after of old age. Then Crane issues an ultimatum to Japan that he seeks the Anima Mundi and will threaten to destroy the country and the world if it is not met. Finally, at the end, the girls rebel and the Divas sacrifice themselves in place of the girls. Members of the Cyber Team Each of the girls are named after a bird and a JR train station (in Japan) *'Hibari Hanakoganei''' (花小金井 ひばり Hanakoganei Hibari) - main character of the anime, she is a typical girl who is not good in academics, but has a pure and trusting heart. Her Pata-Pi is Densuke (デンスケ), a simplistic winged one whose only word is "Pee!"; it transforms into the Diva Aphrodite. Hibari's name means skylark and her surname is probably derived from the name of the Hanakoganei station in Tokyo. Her younger brother died during childbirth and his name was supposed to be Densuke, hence her great affection for her PataPi. *'Suzume Sakurajosui' (桜女水 すずめ Sakurajosui Suzume) - Hibari's classmate who is her best friend. She is intelligent, mature, and even comes from a wealthy family. She's quite vain though, and gets jealous of other girls with bigger breasts than her, like Kamome. Her Pata-Pi is Francesca (フランチェスカ Furanchesuka), one which is an equally intelligent multitasker whom Suzume improves to be "the best"; it transforms into the Diva Hestia. She has three elder sisters Suzumi, Suzuna and Suzuri. Suzume's name literally means sparrow. *'Tsugumi Higashijuujou' (東十条 つぐみ Higashijūjō Tsugumi) - a girl who always fights and teases Suzume a lot. She has an aggressive attitude, as she has a mixed martial arts and professional wrestling background. But she aspires to be a singing star, just like her idol, Hatoko Daikan'yama. Her Pata-Pi is Tetsuro (テツロー Tetsurō) or Tetsu for short, an equally aggressive one who has built-in microphones, whenever she has the urge to sing, and a camera; it transforms into the Diva Athena. Tsugumi's name literally means thrush. *'Kamome Sengakuji' (泉岳寺 かもめ Sengakuji Kamome) - a girl from Osaka who aspires for money and would do anything for it. She likes to pad her bra to look busty, and wears inflatable bras. Her Pata-Pi is Billiken (ビリケン Biriken), one which is basically a futuristic version of a piggy bank and counting machine; it transforms into the Diva Amphitrite. She lives with her mother and stepfather in Osaka after her biological father died. Kamome's name literally means sea gull. *'Tsubame Otorii' (大鳥居 つばめ Ōtorii Tsubame) - a mostly stoic girl with a very twisted view on friendship and no concept of family. Brought up by Cigogne as a special catalyst for the return of the Primum Mobile, she is isolated from society all this while. Hibari befriends her and will later either straighten or change those views. Also she's adopted by Hibari's parents. Her Pata-Pi is Petit-Ange (プティアンジュ Petianju), one which is basically dumb; it transforms into the Diva Erinnus. Tsubame's name literally means swallow. Other significant characters *'Shimabukurou Sengakuji' (泉岳寺 シマ福郎 Sengakuji Shimabukurō) - Kamome's grandfather. Kamome generally learns anything about Pata-Pis from him as he was once a part of Rosenkreuz's secret scientists' society. He is a pervert who peeps at girls' underwear now and then while watching out for the girls from afar. *'Uzura Kitaurawa' (北浦和 うずら Kitaurawa Uzura) - a girl who admires fellow girls for various reasons. She likes Hibari for her "slender body." and Kamome for her "bust size". She has a Pata-Pi named Enoken (エノケン), a dog-like one which can only grow its ears. Uzura's name literally means quail. She appears as a main character in the movie. *'Jun Goutokuji' (豪徳寺じゅん Gōtokuji Jun), Miyama Soshigaya (祖師谷 みやま Soshigaya Miyama), and Hatoko Daikan'yama (代官山 はとこ Daikan'yama Hatoko) - an office lady, a bookish geeky student, and a singing idol, respectively. They passionately longed for the so-called "Black Prince Shooting Star" and together as one go out to steal the specially designed Pata-Pis to please him. They do these evil activities under the guises of Blood Falcon, Death Crow, and Dark Pigeon, respectively and will later be known collectively as the "Sibyl Team," after the disappearance of their Black Prince. Many jokes are made at the expense of their comically large breast size, for example when Blood Falcon is first introduced, it is by way of one of the main characters running into her bust and being knocked unconscious (the implication, and dialogue, being that they were "hard", presumably due to implants). *'Crane Bahnsteik' (クレイン・バーンシュタイク Kurein Bānshutaiku), also known as The White Prince - the mysterious youth who gives Densuke to Hibari. In reality, he is a scientist who thinks ahead of his own time and even defies age (he was born in 1884). He conceptualized and invented the airplane and the rocket ship as a means of space travel even before they were invented in our reality. He once allied himself with Rosenkreuz's secret society and even created a computer with him called Metatron to contact the Anima Mundi. But he broke away when he found out that Rosenkreuz wanted to use Metatron for his own purposes. He currently resides with Metatron inside Primum Mobile, a satellite that has been orbiting Earth even before Sputnik I, living in suspended animation and sending "messages" to people through their dreams. *'Washuu Ryuugasaki' (竜ヶ崎 鷲羽 Ryūgasaki Washū) - the shady and mysterious principal who seems to watch over the girls and their Pata-Pis and knows everything about them. Later on, he reveals himself as Christian Rosenkreuz. Wasshu's name literally means eagle *'Takashi Ryuugasaki' (竜ヶ崎 鷹士 Ryūgasaki Takashi), also known as The Black Prince and Shooting Star - Washuu's "son" who turns out to be a clone of the White Prince. He has a resemblance to him and is admired by Jun, Miyama, and Hatoko to the point that he manipulates their emotions. Jun has a crush on him. Takashi's name literally means hawk *'Cigogne Raspailles' (シゴーニュ・ラスパイユ 'Shigōnyu Rasupaiyu'') - an old acquaintance of Washuu/Rosenkreuz who also knows anything about the Anima Mundi. He acts as Tsubame's "father" who brings her to Tokyo. He was known as Count Saint Germain back in the 17th century when he was serving in the French Royal Palace. *'Hisho' (秘書) - the secretary to Washuu Ryuugasaki. She is fanatically loyal to him and would die for him. She gets the chance to fight the girls by donning a Diva suit made by Washuu and commands the Diva army. Mecha Divas A Diva is a suit of armour invented by the Rosenkreuz cult group for the sole purpose of immortality. Once the wearer puts on the Diva suit, all the essentials things like nutrients and energy are provided to the wearer and he will have an ageless body, thus becoming immortal. When Crane left Earth and stayed in space, he managed to complete five Divas that would be given to five chosen girls, the Anima Mundi, who are pure in heart and will join him in paradise forever. These are the five specific Divas: *'Aphrodite': Named after the Greek goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite was awakened after Hibari demonstrated her incomparable love for Densuke when they were cornered by Jun. Aphrodite is a pink Diva with feathery wings. She can fly higher and longer than a normal Diva. *'Hestia': Named after the Greek goddess of the Hearth, Hestia was awakened after Suzume became jealous of Hibari's Densuke transforming into a Diva. That jealousy drove Suzume to force Francesca to transform. Hestia is a purple Diva equipped with a shaft behind her back and an energy shield on her left arm. The energy shield can repel projectiles and melee attacks, and can also entrap opponents, immobilising them. *'Athena': Named after the Greek goddess of wisdom and war, Athena was awakened after Tsugumi faced intense fear while being confronted by Jun’s Cerberus. Athena is an orange Diva with metallic wings and extra armour. She is extremely good in melee combat. *'Amphitrite': Named after the Greek sea goddess and consort of Poseidon, Amphitrite was awakened after Kamome’s extreme faith in her Billiken as the chosen one was demonstrated. Amphitrite is a green Diva equipped with a laser cannon that shoots out laser beams rapidly. *'Erinyes': Named after the female personification of vengeance in Greek mythology, Erinyes is awakened by Tsubame whenever she wants to ‘play’ around with weak people, as what she calls them. Eriynes is a black Diva with black feathery wings and equipped with sharp arm blades. The other Divas that appear in the series are the mass-produced Divas that Washuu has dreamed of for a long time. They come in a standard form of a white body colour and an emotionless droid face (such faces also occur in the five Divas when they are not synchronised with the girls). They possess the ability to fly and gather electrons from the surroundings to form electric balls that have devastating effects. They can also fire small and rapid laser vulcans from their hands. Homunculus The pawns of the Rosenkreuz, these are artificial life-forms created by nanomachines, which are pins that contain neutrinos. Once the pins are thrown onto the ground, the neutrinos will combine with the earth to form mud-like creatures. They do not have a mind of their own and are basically stupid, listening to commands from their masters only. The plural noun is Homonculi. Avatars The more advanced from of Homunculus, these are creatures that are stored in an alternative dimension, waiting to be summoned. Once a staff-like nanomachine is thrown onto the ground, the coordinates of the nanomachine are detected and a portal will appear to summon the avatar. There are four Avatars featured in the series: *'Cerberus': Named after the Greek three-headed hellhound, Cerberus is Jun (Blood Falcon) ’s personal Avatar. It is a huge robot with a face equipped with three rotating ‘eyes’. These eyes can shoot out laser beams and tentacles which prove a nuisance. *'Skeleton': As its name implies, Skeleton is Miyama (Death Crow) ’s personal Avatar that has a skeletal-like body. It is a versatile robot that can break up into components (in the form of neutrinos) and form back. It can extend its arms and legs to a considerable distance which can catch opponents unaware. *'Cockatrice': Named after a legendary creature that is part rooster part lizard, but the size of a dragon, Cockatrice is Hatoko (Dark Pigeon) ’s personal Avatar. It has huge wings that give it flight, and is able to shoot out devastating energy beams from them. *'Cyclops': Named after the Greek one-eyed giants, Cyclops is Takashi (Shooting Star) ’s personal Avatar. The most powerful of the Avatars, it is heavily armoured and its single eye can shoot out fire that spreads very rapidly to form a fire field, engulfing its opponents. It also has long spiky fingers that can pin people down easily. Apostolus Power suits that are similar to Divas but are less powerful than a complete Diva, the Apostolus were given to Jun, Miyama and Hatoko by Takashi to aid in awakening the true Divas. There are four Apostolus featured in the series: *'Astaroth': Named after a Grand Duke of Hell in the Bible, Astaroth is a red and yellow power suit worn by Jun. It is equipped with two laser cannons at the chest. These laser cannons shoot out fast straight beams that can penetrate even the toughest materials. *'Asmodeus': Named after a semi-demon in the Bible. Asmodeus is a purple and white power suit worn by Miyama. It has fingernails that can extend rapidly to become laser blades. Very few things can match the speed of these blades. *'Beelzebub': Named after a Philistine deity (also known as the Lord of the flies) in the Bible, Beelzebub is a brown and white power suit worn by Hatoko. It has three agile robotic pigeons to aid in attacking its opponents. These pigeons shoot out rapid laser beams and are very tricky to handle. *'Lucifer': Named after the fallen angel in the Bible, Lucifer is a gold and black power suit worn by Takashi. It is the most powerful Apostolus, equipped with laser cannons at the chest just like Astaroth and a flame sword. The drawback of Lucifer is that it is equipped with a self-destruct system that is activated when it is overheated. There is one more power suit that is quite different from the Apostolus. It appeared in episode 24 when Washuu threw a card at Cigogne, transforming him into a gargantuan grotesque robot. The head of the robot is in the shape of a glass dome, containing liquid, probably neutrinos, and the deformed face of Cigogne can be seen inside the dome. The robot is heavily armoured and has green grapples that can immobilise its opponents, squeezing the life out of them. Primum Mobile The huge space fortress that Crane built using his supercomputer while hibernating. This fortress has stealth technology that prevents detection by radar and the human eye. It is also the storing chamber for the five Divas that assist the girls in times of need. The AI of the supercomputer was responsible for the development and summoning of the Divas. Akihabara Junior High School The school in which the five girls study. The principal is Washuu and Takashi is also a student of the school. In fact, Akihabara Junior High School is a gigantic altar that is designed to receive the Primum Mobile when it descends. When it transforms into the altar, the classroom blocks are hidden and the central building (the general office and also the principal’s office) becomes a podium. PataPi Cute cybernetic toys that are a hit in Japan among schoolgirls, PataPies are miniature robots that can be upgraded by purchasing better components and equipping it with special devices, like the Kame Hame Maki that can tell fortunes from horoscopes. Developed and propagated by Washuu, the sole purpose of PataPies is to stimulate brain waves in girls so that they can synchronise with the Divas in the Primum Mobile, but the creator of the PataPi is Crane himself. Six PataPies are featured in the series: *'Densuke': A PataPi that is given to Hibari by Crane himself, Densuke (nicknamed Denny) is a very ordinary PataPi whose sole purpose is to learn new things and entertain his companion. Actually, Densuke is more sensitive than the other PataPies, being able to detect Erinyes’ descent and other things, making it a special PataPi. Densuke can also fly, but not for long. *'Francesca': Full name being Francesca Leopard Classic Renoir Sanhasha the Third Junior (though nicknamed Franny), Francesca is Suzume’s favourite PataPi that is equipped with all the latest components available in the market. The remarkable components include a missile turret on the back that can shoot out a flurry of mini-missiles that actually explode on impact! Francesca also has a parachute and a built-in calculator. *'Tetsurou': Tetsurou (nicknamed Tetsu) is Tsugumi’s martial arts PataPi. He is a powerful PataPi with considerable strength and agility. Well-versed in punches and kicks (probably picked up during Tsugumi’s martial arts lessons in her dojo), Tetsurou is the bodyguard of the PataPi Five. It also has built-in dual microphones and Tsugumi uses them when she starts singing songs of her idol Hatoko. *'Billiken': Named after the goddess of fortune in Osaka, Billiken is an electronic piggy bank and calculator, mainly for finance. Kamome raised Billiken up such that she inherited her stingy and calculative personality. Billiken is a good salesperson, being able to sell takoyaki proficiently in the movie. *'Petit-Ange': Meaning Little Angel, Petit-Ange is an exotic PataPi that is purple in colour and has two wings. As Tsubame’s playmate and companion, Petit-Ange is fanatically loyal to her and would protect her in times of danger. Petit-Ange can be a very cute PataPi when she starts sucking heads (like Densuke’s head or the head of a lion statue), or a very violent PataPi, like in episode 13 when she performed an uppercut on the PataPi Kero (Froggy) with her wing. *'Enoken': Enoken is Uzura’s PataPi, who looks like a dog with two long flabby ears that can extend to form even longer ears like a rabbit. The scary thing about Enoken is that he appears in weird and unlikely situations and whenever there’s Enoken, Uzura may be hiding somewhere nearby. Enoken massages people with his ears. Enoken is named after the famous Japanese comedian Kenichi Enomoto; Enoken was actually his stage name. Symbolism and quick facts Cyber Team in Akihabara may look like a simple magical girl anime at the start, but there is more to it than just simply transforming into a powerful hero and defeating bad guys. Like Neon Genesis Evangelion, there is quite a number of mythological and religious elements that is featured, and the plot is quite deep, requiring some understanding before judging. The concepts of the anime are quite similar to that of Saber Marionette J (considering that Tsukasa Kotobuki was involved in SMJ greatly) so people who watched SMJ will roughly know how the story of CTiA will flow. A quick look at what Washuu Ryuugasaki and Takashi Ryuugasaki mentions in certain episodes: *In episode 2, Takashi mentions that the ‘source of Diva's power is Ate’. Ate is a goddess in Greek Mythology, the eldest daughter of Zeus. At the end of the episode, Washuu talks about which girl would be the next to ‘hold the Holy Grail’. The Holy Grail in this context refers to the Anima Mundi and he is expecting the next girl (Tsugumi) to appear soon. *In episode 5, Takashi commends the Divas for their resourceful knowledge in defeating Cockatrice. Washuu relates it to the eating of the Forbidden Fruit from the Garden of Eden (from Genesis) and wonders what the Divas have exchanged in return for that knowledge. In Genesis, Adam and Eve ate the Forbidden Fruit and was banished from the garden with mortal bodies in exchange for that knowledge received. *Washuu also mentions that the Sword of Damocles is hanging above their heads. In Greek Mythology, Damocles had the chance to be king for one day and after eating a meal, noticed a sword hanging above him by a single piece of horsehair. It implies imminent danger. *In episode 6, Washuu and Takashi discuss the implications of science and technology being taken away from Man who is extremely dependent on them. This gives hints on what would happen much later in the series (episode 24 and 26). They also discuss what man lost in exchange for the knowledge he gained. "Because of heliocentric theory, earth is no longer the center of the universe. Because of evolution theory, man is no longer the son of God. And because of the finding of the subconscious, man can no longer look into his own heart." *In episode 11, Hibari is taken captive by Takashi when she wears the red shoes he offers. Takashi mentions that the red shoes are the Red Shoes of Karen, from the fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen. The person who wears the shoes will be unable to stop dancing. In the context, it is a form of hypnotism that Takashi used on Hibari. *In episode 12, Cigogne describes Akihabara as a town with lots of traffic and lights. Then Washuu compares it to the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah. Sodom and Gomorrah were cities destroyed by God for their sins in the Bible. Later on in the series, Akihabara would face a similar fate as the abovementioned cities when the Primum Mobile descends. *Takashi also relates the Apostolus as the Forbidden Power. The Apostolus (or Apostles) here refer to that under the Devil given their demonic names while the Forbidden Power could be an analogy of the Devil himself. Takashi himself owns an Apostolus called Lucifer, the Devil himself. *In episode 18, Washuu mentions that only the Anima Mundi that have been baptised by God could ultimately lead them to Metatron and since Takashi has touched the Forbidden Power, he is like a consequence of Lilith. Metatron refers to Crane and describes him as a being that is similar to God, hence he is given the ‘authority’ to locate the Anima Mundi. Takashi, being a clone and disobeying the rules of Rosenkreuz by touching the Apostolus, is likened to the offspring of Lilith, a Succubus, despised and spit upon, who will never be able to partake in the glory of immortality once Crane comes to Earth. It is further emphasised by Washuu's remark that 'a hawk can never become an eagle', since the 'taka' in Takashi's name means hawk, and it is regarded that the eagle is more grandiose than the hawk (e.g. the symbols used in the United States of America include the eagle). Japanese cast * Hibari Hanakoganei - Ryōka Shima * Suzume Sakurajosui - Kozue Yoshizumi * Tsugumi Higashijuujou - Yuu Asakawa * Kamome Sengakuji - Miki Nagasawa * Tsubame Otorii - Megumi Hayashibara * Uzura Kitaurawa - Chinami Nishimura * The White Prince (Crane Bahnsteik) - Kappei Yamaguchi * Densuke - Megumi Shintani * Francesca - Yui Horie * Tetsuro - Motoko Kumai * Billiken - Wasabi Mizuta * Petit-Ange + Hinako Hanakoganei + Hisho - Hiromi Tsuru * Jun Goutokuji (Blood Falcon) - Chieko Honda * Miyama Soshigaya (Death Crow) - Sakiko Tamagawa * Hatoko Daikan'yama (Dark Pigeon) - Yumi Kakazu * Washuu Ryuugasaki (Christian Rosenkreuz) - Hirotaka Suzuoki * The Black Prince (Takashi Ryuugasaki) - Tomokazu Seki * Shimabukurou Sengakuji - Kenichi Ogata English-language cast * Luci Christian - Hibari Hanakoganei, Densuke * Chris Patton - The Black Prince * George Manley - Emcee * Greg Ayres - Tetsuro, The White Prince * Jessica Boone - Miyama Soshigaya * John Gremillion - The Principal * John Swasey - Hibari's Father * Kelly Manison - Hibari's Mother * Kira Vincent-Davis - Tsugumi Higashijujo * Marie Pettit - Clock * Mark Laskowski - Takaido * Monica Rial - Hatoko Daikanyama * Tiffany Grant - Francesca, Suzume Sakurajosui * Vic Mignogna - Old Man Hilary Haag - Tsubame Otorii Songs *'Birth' (Opening theme) Lyrics by Masami Okui (奥井 雅美) Music by Masami Okui and Toshirō Yabuki (矢吹 俊郎) Arrangement by Toshirō Yabuki Vocals by Masami Okui *'Taiyou no Hana (太陽の花)' (Ending theme) Lyrics and music by Masami Okui Arrangement by Toshirō Yabuki Vocals by Masami Okui *'Aka (朱)' (Insert song ep.12, 21) Lyrics and music by Masami Okui Arrangement by Toshirō Yabuki Vocals by Masami Okui *'Koishimasho, nebarimasho (恋しましょ、 ねばりましょ)' (Insert song throughout series) Lyrics by Masami Okui Music and arrangement by Toshirō Yabuki Vocals by Yumi Kakazu (かかず ゆみ) (Hatoko Daikanyama) *'Cynthia - Aisuruhito (シンシア - 愛する人)' (Insert song ep.11, ending theme for ep.20) Lyrics and music by Ritsuko Okazaki (岡崎 律子) Arrangement by Shinkichi Mitsumune (光宗 信吉) Vocals by Ritsuko Okazaki *'Baby Maybe Love' (Insert song ep.16) Lyrics, music and arrangement by Yuki Matsuura Vocals by Ryōka Shima (島 涼香) (Hibari Hanakoganei), Kozue Yoshizumi (吉住 梢) (Suzume Sakurajousui) and Yū Asakawa (浅川 悠) (Tsugumi Higashijuujou) *'We Salute You' (Insert song ep.18) Lyrics by Mamie D.Lee Music and arrangement by Shinkichi Mitsumune Vocals by Yurie Kokubo External links Category:ADV Films Category:Production I.G Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Anime series Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:1998 television series debuts Category:1998 television series endings Category:Anime with original screenplays es:Cyber Team in Akihabara it:Akihabara dennō gumi ja:アキハバラ電脳組 pt:Cyber Team in Akihabara zh:秋葉原電腦組